gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Trail
Paper Trail is the final mission given to Niko Bellic by United Liberty Paper. This mission is one of the missions that are not triggered by going to the boss' destination; instead, it is triggered by a phone call from ULPC after Dust Off. United Liberty Paper's mechanics have finished inspecting the helicopter. Now, Russian businessman Eduard Borodin finally needs to be brought down. Niko will be phoned and directed by his contact to a landing strip in Northern Algonquin where Little Jacob will be guiding you in the passenger seat of the helicopter. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet Jacob at the salvage yard off Grummer Road. *Get into the helicopter . *Fly south and locate the target chopper. *Get close and move to the right of the target chopper to give Jacob a shot. *Drop Jacob at the helipad off Union Drive East. Enemies *Eduard Borodin Walkthrough Meet Jacob at the salvage yard off Grummer Road. Get into the helicopter. Fly south and locate the target chopper. As you go, Little Jacob says that there's a rocket launcher on board and he will personally take down Borodin from the helicopter. The target is in another chopper, flying around Liberty City, and you'll need to follow him and wait for an opportunity to take it down. United Liberty Paper doesn't want any civilian casualties, so you'll have to wait until the target is flying over the water before firing a shot at it. Chase the target in the helicopter until you get to sea - an area with no bystanders or witnesses. Get close and move to the right of the target chopper to give Jacob a shot. You will see a cinematic execution where the helicopter is on fire and falls towards sea. It explodes before this happens, therefore killing Eduard. Then drop Jacob at the helipad off Union Drive East. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Eduard Borodin - Killed by Niko and Little Jacob on orders of United Liberty Paper. Glitch On rare occasions, when you start this mission, Niko and Little Jacob will not say anything during their chase to the target. When this happens, Little Jacob will not fire the rocket launcher, thus, this glitch will cause you to fail the mission. This glitch always occurs even if you repeat the mission and if you reload the save game data. The best way to avoid this glitch is to save the game before the mission and turn off the console. Restart the console and when you start the mission, the dialog should start working again. (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360) Trivia * If you fail to take Eduard down, the flight will continue above Acter Industrial Park, Alderney. Even if you haven't unlocked Alderney yet, you won't gain a six star wanted level when you pass the West River. * Jacob will smoke while in the chopper, causing Niko to ask him to stop, because he can't see. Though afterwards he says "just smoke it". *Follow the target chopper under the bridge for some extra dialogue. *The name of this mission is similar to American rapper Tip harris' 2008 album. *Both Mavericks in this mission have unique colors. de:Paper Trail es:Paper Trail pl:Paper Trail Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions